All I Want For Christmas
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: It's Christmas in the Annex with all the Librarians at home! Christmas in the Annex has become a tradition with all four Librarians, their Guardian, and caretaker. Of course, no Christmas is complete without a Secret Santa, so that's just what the Library family does. Also includes a very sassy Jenkins, car karaoke, and overall family feels. Set sometime before Season 3.


**All I Want for Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters. (They belong to the people at TNT.) If I did own the characters, there would be a few things different with the show… Make sure to read the Author's Note for further notes! Oh, I also want to say that I designed the cover image to the story myself just yesterday! (If it shows up, that is. It's supposed to be the team in a snowflake with Eve and Flynn kissing in the center.) Well, onto the story!**

The Librarian had only turned around for a minute when the manuscript was stolen.

"Eve, give it back," Flynn Carsen remarks without even missing a beat.

"How do you know it wasn't Ezekiel stealing it?" Eve Baird asks in such a straightforward, innocent voice that anyone else would have dropped charges against her instantly.

"Eve, I know you," Flynn remarks with a smile, standing up and grabbing Eve's wrists in his soft, warm hands. "There are two reasons why I know _you_ stole my paper, Eve Baird," he continues, the same dopey grin on his face that Eve pretends to hate.

"That's Colonel Eve Baird to you," she jokes, attempting to free her hands from Flynn's grasp.

"Eve, darling, I think we're past that stage," Flynn grins, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"That we are, Librarian," Eve smiles back, leaning forward to capture her boyfriend's lips in a kiss.

Flynn is so caught off guard that he drops his hands from holding Eve's wrists. He instantly moves his right hand to hold the back of Eve's head, burrowing his fingers in her long, blonde hair. Flynn's left hand entwines with Eve's right hand as she deepens the kiss, even going as far as to run her fingers through his short, brown hair. Flynn is convinced nothing could ruin this moment, but he forgot to count on one thing: the LITs and Jenkins.

A voice interrupts their kiss and instantly makes Eve and Flynn pull apart.

"Ya know, I think I liked it better when you tried to keep your relationship secret," Ezekiel smirks, coming into the Annex with a maroon beanie covering his tousled black hair. "At least then I didn't have to see you two kiss," the young thief and LIT remarks, enjoying seeing Flynn blush as red as a tomato upon being discovered.

"Jones, you have two seconds to leave before I make you help Jenkins reorganize his lab space," Eve commands with a wide smile.

"Yes, Colonel Baird," Ezekiel meekly grins before rushing back towards the entrance of the Annex.

Flynn merely smiles at the fact that Ezekiel has all but given up trying to disobey Eve's order.

"That's one reason why I know he didn't steal my manuscript," Flynn tells Eve in a victorious tone of voice.

"Whatever do you mean, Librarian?" Eve asks as she tries to understand how Flynn can jump to the conclusion that she took the paper he was writing on.

"You called Ezekiel by his first name instead of Jones before he walked in. That was sign number one," Flynn answers, starting to piece all the clues together.

"And what, may I ask, is sign number two?" Eve inquires as she raises an eyebrow.

"I don't think Ezekiel cares what I want for Christmas so much that he steals the grocery list instead," the Librarian laughs, his dark brown eyes laughing as he takes the list from behind Eve's back.

Eve sighs in defeat, rolling her blue eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Of course he would have a decoy list to throw her off. Honestly, if she had paid attention to the manuscript, she could have known that it wasn't Flynn's Christmas list. Flynn Carsen wouldn't want chocolate-chip cookie dough for Christmas. No, Eve takes back that note to herself; Flynn _would_ want something like cookie dough for Christmas with the enormous sweet tooth the Librarian seems to have.

"I just need a hint of what you want for Christmas, Flynn," Eve firmly says, not going to let him weasel his way out of a gift idea again.

Last year he said he wanted a tie and a boxed set of his favorite book series; Eve had bought both of them, but she also got him a Santa hat and smacked it on his head. Ezekiel had thought the hat was hilarious and instantly posted pictures to Instagram last year.

Flynn laughs- actually laughs- at Eve when she tells him she needs a hint.

"Oh, Eve, don't you already know?" Flynn teases, holding his girlfriend in his arms before pressing a kiss to her head.

"No, Flynn, I don't," Eve sighs, pressing her body against Flynn's chest as he wraps his arms around her. "That's why I went through all the trouble of snatching the grocery list," she admits, not caring that she gave up her scheme of stealing the list from Flynn's desk.

Hey, she has learned quite a lot from Ezekiel about how to take something from under someone's nose.

"I knew you did it," Flynn grins in victory as he looks down at her face.

"Don't rub it in, Librarian."

"My apologies, Guardian."

The sound of several car doors closing and many audible voices can be heard directly outside the Annex walls.

"Looks like Jenkins and the LITs are back from picking out a tree," Flynn comments, hearing Jake and Ezekiel getting into an argument, as usual.

"Where the heck were ya, Jones?! Jenkins had to climb on top of the truck to tie the tree down!" Jacob Stone shout over the howling December wind.

"Well, forgive me, mate, but you took too long to get out to the truck! I took my car back here since it's so freezing out there!" Ezekiel argues back, not in the mood to put up with Jake.

The two younger men continue to argue, and Flynn and Eve soon hear Jenkins trying to restore order.

"Jacob Stone and Ezekiel Jones, if you two do not help Cassandra and myself get this tree and these ornaments inside the Annex, I'll give you something to whine about," Jenkins suddenly calls out, catching both Jake's and Ezekiel's attention. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Jenkins," Jake softly concedes, climbing up to the top of the truck to untie the tree.

"Loud and clear, mate," Ezekiel complies, taking a large box of ornaments from Cassandra in the process.

"Good. Now, Jacob, where do you need me to stand to help?" Jenkins beams, happy that his not so mild threat worked.

Whoever said that Jenkins wasn't like a grandpa to the Library is most definitely a liar.

Eve takes the box of ornaments from Ezekiel almost as soon as he steps into the Annex.

"Wipe your boots on the mat, Jones," Eve gently commands, noticing the trail of snow and dirt the youngest LIT dragged in. "You know that Jenkins likes a clean Annex."

"Yes, Colonel Baird. Hey, do ya think we can make some hot chocolate after I come back from helping Cassandra get the ornaments?" Ezekiel asks in a hopeful tone that Eve cannot help but think of him as an overgrown child.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Eve grins, placing his maroon beanie back on his mop of black hair. "Wear your gloves; it's freezing out there!" the colonel calls after him as he dashes out the door once again.

Eve turns around to see Flynn staring at her with that same dopey grin reappearing on his face.

"What?" she asks in a slightly annoyed voice, wondering why he is smiling _this_ time.

"You're like a mother to them, especially to Ezekiel," Flynn announces as he finds the star in the box of ornaments Ezekiel brought in.

"I am not—I—" Eve trails off before realizing that she _does_ act like a mother to the LITs, especially to Ezekiel. "Fine, Flynn. But, if I'm their mother, then you're their father," she tells him, throwing a blue scarf over her shoulder as she prepares to help Jake and Jenkins with the tree.

"I think I can live with that," Flynn laughs, fining his Santa hat in the box of ornaments and promptly throwing it on his head.

"Mr. Carsen, if you break my limited edition Camelot ornament, I will personally see that you are on Santa's Naughty List," Jenkins calls from outside while he and Jake continue to struggle with getting the Christmas tree inside.

Without another word, Flynn backs away from the box of ornaments knowing Jenkins is completely serious.

Eventually, Jake and Jenkins- with plenty of help from Eve- get the Christmas tree inside the Annex and standing upright. Unfortunately, due to struggling to jerk the tree through the doors, hundreds of pine needles scatter the Annex floor.

"If you'll excuse me, I must clean up the monstrous mess the tree made in the Annex," Jenkins calmly remarks, though he is certain his heart is beating a bit faster than before the tree was brought inside.

"Jenkins, won't you help us put up the tree?" Eve asks, watching as their caretaker and personal Knight of the Round Table walks towards the closet where they keep extra coats and the vacuum.

"Not right now, Colonel, but I will be back to help decorate once these unsightly needles are cleaned up and disposed of," Jenkins remarks with a half-smile.

"I can help ya if you'd like, Jenkins," Jake offers, not wanting Jenkins to have to clean up everything.

"No, Jacob, you've done enough. Just make sure nothing gets broken- and I'm including people in that as well," Jenkins answers back before starting up the vacuum.

"I do believe I was promised hot chocolate," Ezekiel pipes up, shrugging off his winter coat but keeping on his beanie.

Flynn comes in with a tray of hot cocoa and even a large plate of cookies.

"Wow. Did Cassandra talk you guys into getting the biggest tree there?" the head Librarian chuckles, talking around a chocolate-chip cookie that he snagged from the tray.

"You bet!" Cassandra happily calls out as she wraps tinsel and a garland around the tree. "I also told them on the car ride home where we should put the tree to evenly distribute light."

"I even heard her and I was in a completely different car," Ezekiel comments smugly as he drinks hot chocolate out of a reindeer mug.

Cassandra throws a marshmallow at the young thief, and Ezekiel catches the sugary topping in his mouth before sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

Some things would never change between the LITs.

After three hours of tree decorating and many cups of hot chocolate, Flynn decides it is time for all of them to go to the store to buy food for the Annex since Christmas Eve- and Eve's birthday- are around the corner.

"Shotgun!" Ezekiel calls as they head out to Jake's truck to ride to the store.

"Fine, Jones," Jake sighs, having learned not to fight against Ezekiel when Jenkins is around. "But, I get to choose the music where I don't have to hear that garbage you listen to," Jake continues, his blue eyes lighting up in mischief.

"I'll have you know, mate, Eminem is not garbage!" Ezekiel begins to rant, only to be cut off by someone else.

"Boys, if you do not stop, I'm giving you both coal for Christmas," Eve smirks in the backseat where she is sitting between Flynn and Cassandra.

"Gotcha, Eve," Jake says as he smiles at her through the rearview mirror.

"Whatever you say, Colonel," Ezekiel assures, not wanting to get on Eve's bad side, especially not this close to her birthday and Christmas.

"They're both just children, Eve," Flynn grins, earning him a nod of agreement from Jenkins.

"We _can_ hear you, Flynn," Jake softly says while putting the car in drive.

"We're not deaf, mate," Ezekiel directs towards Flynn as the Head Librarian laughs at his own aside.

"No, just stubborn and defiant," Jenkins jokes as he settles in the seat between Jake and Ezekiel.

"Stone, I thought you said we were going to listen to music on the car ride to the store," Cassandra remarks from the backseat as they pull out of the Library's makeshift driveway.

"Oh, yeah. Jones almost made me forget," Jake responds as he fishes around in the glovebox on the driver's side of the car.

Ezekiel looks ready to protest, but instead opts for singing _The Monster_ by Eminem under his breath. " _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're tryin' to save me; stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy…."_

Finally retrieving what he was looking for with keeping both eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel- with a bunch of complaints and safety reminders from Eve and Jenkins alike- Jake passes his light blue iPod to Eve and Cassandra in the backseat.

"There ya are. Pick anything that strikes the Christmas spirit off of there, and it'll play through the whole car if I got this aux cord set up right," Jake grins, ready to start singing just any of the Christmas songs he has in his music library.

"Justin Timberlake, Stone?" Eve asks in shock as she scrolls through his music list to try and find a good song.

Jake visibly pales in the front seat upon hearing Eve reveal some of the contents of his music library.

"That was from a long time ago, Baird! I don't listen to any of that now," Jake defends himself, his light blue eyes focusing on the road and trying not to betray himself.

"It says you just listened to _Sexyback_ Clean Version two days ago, Stone," Flynn laughs from beside Eve, and Cassandra can't help but laugh along as well.

"All right, all right!" Jake says with a slight laugh peeking through his annoyance. "We've had enough fun poking through my music and makin' fun of it! Just pick a Christmas song already," he suddenly shouts out, an action which is enough to quiet down the two laughing Librarians and one giggling Guardian in the backseat of his truck.

Yes, Jacob Stone's mind thinks in alliteration every once in a while, especially when he's trying not to have a serious loss of composure with his team.

"You have to admit, that is pretty funny, mate," Ezekiel laughs, checking the glovebox on the passenger side of the truck to see if Jake has any snacks stashed away; he is sadly disappointed in the lack of snacks the historian has in the car. "You're out of snacks again," the young thief deadpans, closing the glovebox back.

"I never had snacks in this truck, Jones, unless we were all out on a mission and stopped to get lunch somewhere," Jake comments, unsure of what Ezekiel could be talking about now.

"Then how come the last time we were in your truck I found some gummy worms in the glovebox up here, Stone?" the youngest Librarian argues as Jenkins runs a hand through his white hair.

"They may have been mine that I stashed up there after a mission," Eve admits, knowing that Jake will not get mad at her since she is by far his favorite of their rag-tag team. "Sorry, Stone."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, darlin'. Now, what song did you three pick back there?" Jake responds, a smile gracing his face as he thinks of Christmas songs.

After this statement, Gayla Peevey's "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" begins to blare through the car, resulting in varied reactions from the library family.

"Mates, would ya turn it off?" groans Ezekiel as he claps his hands over his ears. "This is like the absolute worst Christmas song," the Australian thief continues, trying to distract himself by looking at the Christmas lights out his window.

"I've never heard of this song before," Cassandra remarks, showing great enthusiasm in the tune as she places both hands on her face in wonder.

Eve hums softly in the background as she doesn't want anyone- Flynn or Ezekiel in particular- knowing that she actually enjoys Christmas songs. Flynn and Jake, however, know the song word for word and do not hesitate to belt the song out at the top of their lungs in the truck.

"I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy!" Flynn practically screams as he bobs his head in time with the music, causing Eve to laugh at his antics, especially since he still has his Santa hat on his mop of brown hair.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas; I don't think Santa Claus will mind! Do you?" Jake follows up in a rather soothing, yet still loud, singing voice as he turns the truck onto the main street that would take them to the grocery store.

"I understand why Mr. Carsen would like this song; he has been fascinated with hippopotamuses for as long as I can remember," Jenkins speaks up, knowing that liking this type of song practically screams Flynn. "But, you surprise me, Jacob. Why do you in particular want a hippopotamus for Christmas? What in the world would have given you that absurd idea?" the caretaker continues, wondering why this song seems to be popular amongst his library family with the exception of Ezekiel who is still covering his ears like a little kid.

"My mama thought the same thing, Jenkins. I heard this song when I was a kid when it came on the radio at a store. The kid who sings the song is from Oklahoma; I fell in love with the lyrics and the fact that the song was by somebody from close to Nebraska," Jake starts to explain, his blue eyes growing softer at the memory. "I came home one day from school singin' it, and it took my mama an hour to finally be convinced that I didn't actually want a hippopotamus for Christmas that year," he continues, pulling the truck to a stop at a red light.

"Ah. I would understand your mother's concern. A hippopotamus would be incredibly hard to gift-wrap," Jenkins sasses, earning him a slight chuckle from Jake and Eve in the process.

Flynn, meanwhile, has gotten caught up in the song again and did not hear the rest of the conversation.

"Mom says a hippo would eat me up, but then…." Flynn loudly sings before trailing off to let Jake finish the line.

"Teachers says a hippo is a vegetarian!" Jake finishes as the light turns green, and he continues driving towards the store.

When the "hippopotamus song" as Jenkins dubs it is over, Flynn picks a song from Jake's iPod that he is sure will make the whole car laugh and smile, including Ezekiel.

"Jenkins got run over by a reindeer!" Ezekiel starts the Librarian parody of "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer".

"Walking home from the Annex Christmas Eve," Jake follows up, earning him a grin and a thumbs up from Ezekiel.

"You're not helping, Mr. Stone," Jenkins sighs, not knowing why his family is substituting him for the grandma in the song.

"You can say there's no such thing as Santa," Cassandra jumps in, knowing at least that part of the song.

"But as for me and the LITs, we believe," Eve sings from the backseat, and Flynn can't help but think she sounds like an angel.

"He'd been drinking too much eggnog," Flynn adds in with a chuckle, earning him an icy glare from Jenkins.

"I think not, Mr. Carsen. That would be our friend Ezekiel over here," Jenkins counters, a statement to which Ezekiel rolls his eyes at.

"Oi, Jenkins! That would be Stone, not me!" the young thief pouts before Eve continues their song parody.

"And we begged him not to go," she continues, making Ezekiel take the next line.

"But he forgot his medication," Ezekiel sings loudly, poking fun at the fact that he considers Jenkins to be "elderly".

"And he staggered out the Annex into the snow," Jake adds in, a devious smile written on his face.

"When we found him Christmas morning," Cassandra sings softly, not wanting to get on Jenkins' nerves that are already wearing thin.

"At the scene of the attack," Flynn starts before Eve takes over once more.

"He had hoof prints on his forehead," the colonel grins, and Jenkins could not get mad at the Guardian for that one since everyone considered her to be Jenkins' favorite of the group.

"And incriminating claus marks on his back," Flynn picks up, wanting to be the one who delivers the pun.

"Jenkins got run over by a reindeer!" Ezekiel starts the chorus again.

"Walking home from the Annex Christmas Eve," Jake follows up once more.

"You can say there's no such thing as Santa," Cassandra loudly sings this time.

"But as for me and the LITs, we believe," Eve sings her part of the chorus once more.

"Now we're all so proud of Eve," Flynn starts the next verse, much to the disapproval of Jenkins.

"Mr. Carsen, I warn you…" Jenkins lowly groans, not wanting to hear another word of it. "If this mess of a song continues, the Naughty List will look very comforting in comparison to what I will make all of you do around Christmas.

"She's been taking this so well," Cassandra pipes up.

"Ms. Cillian, I warned you…"

"See her in there watching football," Jake supplies the next line before passing the song to Ezekiel.

"Drinking beer and playing cards with Jacob Stone," Ezekiel comments, grinning as wide as a Cheshire Cat.

"It's not Christmas without Jenkins," Eve softly sings, wanting to make the caretaker feel like they are only singing this song out of good fun, but that they still love him.

"All the Library's dressed in black," Flynn gently adds in, still bobbing his head like a lunatic and almost hitting Eve in the eye with the ball of the Santa hat.

"And we just can't help but wonder," Eve continues the verse.

"Should we open up his gifts or send them back?" Flynn questions in a very serious tone of voice as he looks at each of the LITs.

"Send them back!" Jake and Cassandra sing in sync like in the song.

"Open 'em up!" Ezekiel shouts out the same time, earning him looks of confusion from the rest of the Library family.

"Those aren't the words, Jones," Jake says through gritted teeth.

"Neither are Jenkins getting run over by a reindeer at the Annex, but you didn't complain about those words, mate!" Ezekiel defends his choice of words.

All the distraction leads to Jenkins being able to secretly unplug the aux cord, leading to the music stopping in the truck, much to the caretaker's happiness.

"Finally! I got the dreadful song to stop!" he cheers in victory, to which Ezekiel simply sings one last line in their parody style. "I better not be turned into Frosty the Snowman next."

"And the blue and silvers candles that would just have matched the hair in Jenkins' wig!" the young thief smirks, mischief expressed in his dark brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" Jenkins asks in an offended tone of voice. "All of this is my original hair for your information, Ezekiel Jones. I have never touched a wig in my thousands of years of life," Jenkins argues with the youngest member of the team.

Ezekiel, for once, actually does not have a comeback, a realization which shocks everyone in the truck.

About five minutes later, the Library family reaches the store, and both Eve and Flynn have a plan to maximize shopping outcome with the least amount of time. Blame Flynn's constant need to be organized and efficient. As for Eve, you have to remember that she worked with NATO for many years before becoming the Guardian, so she still feels the need to have a plan for everything in her life.

"Stone, you and Jenkins are in charge of getting the popcorn for Christmas Eve," Eve tells her team as they are approaching the front door of the store.

"It's your birthday, too, darlin'. None of us would get mad if ya called it that just once," Jake speaks up, pulling his blue and white beanie closer to his ears.

"Point taken," Eve smiles. "Now, only get the good stuff. That means buttered popcorn with a bit of salt. If it doesn't look to have enough butter or salt, then get a thing of each for the Annex," the Guardian continues, wanting to be sure her instructions for buying popcorn are extremely clear.

"Yeah, 'cause that time Cassandra picked up popcorn was one of the worst nights of my life," Ezekiel adds, earning him a light smack on the arm from Cassandra. "What? I'm telling the truth. Caramel popcorn is utterly disgusting and should be destroyed at all costs," he continues, leaping on the back of a shopping cart and racing through the parking lot on the back of a basket.

"We have the instructions, Colonel Baird," Jenkins assures, stepping in front of the automated doors to the store.

"Cassandra and I will go to pick up the cake and the cookies we will need for Eve's birthday and Christmas Eve," Flynn announces as he herds Cassandra towards the bakery.

"That leaves me and Jones to the main food, like the ham and cheese that we get every year," Eve announces, ready to get this shopping trip over with. "Let's all go our separate ways and meet back up here in let's say… an hour?" the colonel continues, taking her blue scarf off and pulling her long, blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"See ya then, Eve. Come on, Jenkins," Jake says with a salute, making Eve smile at his insistence of saluting to her when she gives them a non-Library related order.

"Don't expect us to go simple with your birthday cake, Eve!" Flynn widely grins as he takes off towards the bakery.

"It just better not be pink!" Eve shouts after them.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he gets a good one!" Cassandra assures.

That leaves Ezekiel and Eve together as the other disperse into the store to get his or her appropriate task done. The youngest of the group is currently making wheelies on the shopping cart, spinning around and almost hitting fellow shoppers with the basket he is treating like a motorcycle.

"Ezekiel, don't kill anyone with the basket, all right?" Eve directs to him in a very motherly tone as she scolds him. "I'd hate to have to fill out that accident report," the blonde continues as she walks towards the section of the store that usually held the Christmas hams.

"I'll be on my best behavior, Colonel," Ezekiel promises as he jumps on the back of the basket and tries to rush down the aisle of Barbie dolls, almost knocking over a young girl in the process.

"Somehow I don't think you have a best behavior, Jones," Eve rolls her blue eyes before she grabs him by the back of his black scarf, stopping him in his tracks and saving the little girl from becoming a hood ornament on the shopping cart.

Eventually, she gets Ezekiel to behave, though a bribe of hot chocolate could be responsible for his cooperation.

As Jenkins and Jake look for popcorn in the aisle on the other side of the store, the two men begin to talk about another one of their Library family traditions.

"Have you shopped for your Secret Santa yet, Jenkins?" Jake asks as he eyes the particular brand and flavor of popcorn that he and Eve love above all others.

"Oh, yes. I have had my shopping done for my Secret Santa for weeks now," Jenkins admits, stopping to pick up a bag of Barbecue Lays for Ezekiel.

"Really? We just got the names three weeks ago!" Jake exclaims in shock, not expecting Jenkins to be an avid or efficient shopper.

The cowboy had expected Jenkins to be one of the most calculated gift-givers in the world, especially considering that Jenkins likes for every present he gives to be sentimental.

"Yes, and I went out the next day to get my person's gift. It was not very hard to find a gift that would suit my Secret Santa's personality," Jenkins remarks, this time moving to grab a box of caramel popcorn from the shelf in secret since he knows that Cassandra likes this type of popcorn better than butter.

As caretaker, he knows that his job is to make all of his Librarians and one Guardian happy, not just Jake, Ezekiel, and Eve who all seem to almost worship butter popcorn.

"Wow, Jenkins; I guess you really do pay attention to every detail about us," Jake realizes before adding in a bit of humor. "Even when you act like you don't care one lick about us," he jabs, making Jenkins laugh a little bit.

"Yes, well," the famous Knight of the Round Table clears his throat before continuing. "I care about each and every one of you, no matter how much noise you make or how much fun you have at my expense. Since I have been given another family in this world, I am glad it is the five of you," Jenkins warmly smiles, patting Jake on the back in the process.

"Aw, Jenkins. Thank ya, man. You know, we all really appreciate you," Jake smiles, his blue eyes expressing his gratitude and feeling of acceptance around Jenkins. "And, for what it's worth, you're basically like my dad. Only, you don't drink and can actually tolerate that I'm an intelligent being," the brown-haired, blue-eyed cowboy continues, meaning every word of it.

"I must say, Mr. Stone, I am honored that you view me as such. Now, I have a very serious question to ask you," Jenkins grins before switching to his normal, serious face.

"What's up, Jenkins?"

"Should I get crackers or chips to go with the dip I know Colonel Baird is picking up from the dairy side of the store?"

Jake cracks a smile at this and helps Jenkins choose a snack, not noticing that the caretaker slips a bag of pretzels and a box of hot chocolate into the shopping cart.

When they meet up again in an hour, everyone is there except for Ezekiel. Eve has the basket that he was supposed to behind, but the young thief had run to another aisle to look for something he said he "can't believe they could forget on a night like this".

"Where's Ezekiel?" Cassandra asks in a confused tone, knowing that he was with Baird during their hour of different missions.

"He went to go get something he said we absolutely had to have for Christmas Eve since it's my birthday," Eve explains to the group, making a beeline towards the cash registers since there are only two other people in line.

"Why don't you guys all go wait in the car for us?" Flynn suggests. "Eve can check out the groceries with Ezekiel's help and I have to run to the men's room before we leave."

"TMI, man. Just stop before you give away any other information we don't need to know," Jake says, holding his hands up and waving them around to beg the Librarian to stop.

"I must agree with Mr. Stone. Now, come along, Ms. Cillian. Our tree at the Annex looks much better than the one the store employees threw together," Jenkins smirks, noticing that Cassandra is transfixed by the store's Christmas tree.

With that, Jake, Jenkins, and Cassandra head out to the truck as Flynn goes off towards the men's room. Eve waits in line with the groceries waiting on Ezekiel to return. She honestly didn't think it would take the thief this long to get one item.

"Did you find everything okay?" an older woman inquires as she begins to ring up the Guardian's shopping cart of various foods and refreshments.

"I think so. My team and I are having a Christmas party for Christmas Eve and my birthday," Eve answers, noticing the questioning glance the cashier has upon seeing several of the Librarians' favorite Christmas traditions in the basket.

"Oh, I see. Are you in the army?" the sweet cashier inquires, keying in the barcode for the ham.

"I used to work for NATO. The past few years, I've celebrated Christmas with a team of Librarians," Eve answers, tossing her head over her shoulder to see if Ezekiel is making his way back yet.

"That's very nice. You went from a very stressful, life-threatening career into a quiet, perfectly scheduled one," the lady sighs happily as she continues to swipe the items across the scanner.

"I wouldn't quite say that," Eve mumbles under her breath as she thinks of how wrong the older lady is.

Ezekiel chooses that moment to come crashing through the cash register line, running into a few people as he does so. He mutters a quick sorry to each of them before producing the item he was after triumphantly to Eve.

"Can I please get this, Mama Baird?" Ezekiel asks in a rather hopeful voice, not noticing his choice of words until after they are out of his mouth.

His dark brown eyes meet Eve's light blue ones and they kind of stare at each other for a moment.

"Is this your son?" the sweet cashier inquires, watching the Guardian and youngest Librarian interact.

 _Is this my son?!_ Eve wants to scream. _Does he look like my son? Do I even look old enough to be his mother? I'm not his-_

"No, I'm not her son. She's my Guardian," Ezekiel explains, not realizing that the word guardian meant parent to most of the outside world.

"Honey, that means that she's your mother," the lady continues as she rings up Ezekiel's box of cookie-brownies that he had been insistent on having.

"I guess you could say that," Eve speaks up, realizing that she does act like Ezekiel's mother a lot of the time.

She just hadn't known she acted this way in public.

"Well, have a good Christmas," the cashier speaks up as she finishes bagging the last of their items.

"You too!" Ezekiel smiles before he grabs one of the shopping carts as he slips his beanie back on his head.

"Merry Christmas," Eve smiles warmly as she starts to follow behind Ezekiel with the other shopping cart.

"Sorry for that, Colonel Baird," Ezekiel sheepishly says as they reach the parking lot. "I didn't mean to call you that without your permission," the young black-haired thief sighs, looking down at his gloved hands.

"Ezekiel, look at me," Eve softly says, and Ezekiel immediately pays attention since she used his first name. "I don't mind you calling me that. Listen, you're the closest thing to a kid I've been around in a long time, and don't take that the wrong way," the blonde-haired colonel defends her word choice to her youngest Librarian.

"None taken," he assures, locking his brown eyes onto her blue ones.

"Flynn tells me that I act like a mother to you, Stone, and Cassandra, and I guess I kinda do. But, he says I look after you the most like a mother. I'm starting to think that I do, so I don't mind if you want to call me that," Eve explains, tucking the few stray pieces of Ezekiel's hair back into his beanie.

"Ya know, you're the closest thing I've ever had to a mom, Colonel Baird. It means a lot to me if you let me call you Mama Baird," Ezekiel grins before challenging his newly recognized mother figure. "Race ya to the truck?"

"You're on, Jones!"

With that, the thief and the colonel race through the parking lot on the back of the shopping carts until they reach Jake's truck, smiles on both of their faces.

Christmas Eve soon reaches the Annex, and happy spirits are the only ones that can be found inside. No calls about saving the world have come in today, making for an amazing day for Eve's birthday surprise. When Eve first gets to the Annex this morning, she finds a spread of all her favorite breakfast foods on her desk.

"Who did all of this?" Eve questions as she sees Flynn, Jake, Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Jenkins surrounding the desks with wide smiles on their faces.

"I took the liberty of preparing you breakfast this morning, Colonel," Jenkins admits, looking between Eve and his handiwork in the kitchen. "I prepared all of your favorites for this most special of mornings. You have French toast prepared in a very special way that I made famous with the Knights of the Round Table. There are also some scrambled eggs with plenty of pepper- the way you like it. I found out from Mr. Carson that you absolutely adore chocolate muffins, so there are some of those as well," Jenkins explains, and Eve is soon coming over to hug him with a few tears in her eyes as she realizes just how much Jenkins pays attention to every little detail of the team. "I do hope you enjoy your birthday feast, Eve; you deserve it," Jenkins smiles, wrapping his arms around Eve and pressing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Jenkins. Everything looks so beautiful," Eve smiles, hugging Jenkins back before she places a light kiss to his cheek.

As the day progresses, the rest of the Library family pays homage and respect to Eve by giving her some sort of treat throughout the day. Jake and Ezekiel work together- surprisingly well- to make Eve a three-course lunch. Ezekiel makes a shrimp entrée- only to get comments from Flynn and, surprisingly, Cassandra about him being an Australian putting shrimp on the barbie- a dish that has a surprisingly wide set of needs and technical skills that need to be applied to make it perfect. The only thing cuter than his deliberate effort to please Eve is that he wears a small black bowtie on the front of one of his sweaters and goes as far as to drape a napkin over his arm to pretend to be a waiter. Eve can't help but laugh at the handwritten menu that Ezekiel hands her before the first course comes out. Written inside is a description of each of the dishes in the handwriting of who would be making the dish. Even if she had never seen their handwriting before, Eve would have known the difference between the two right away. Ezekiel's is messy, sort of swoopy with curves on his S and even the J as he tells her that he likes to accentuate the first letter of his last name. His handwriting seems to match his personality: self-assured, a little goofy, and somewhat careless about things he doesn't particularly care to take time to do. Jake's is the exact opposite to Ezekiel's, his foil if you will. Jake' handwriting could easily pass for calligraphy with how calculated and precise his is. His line of writing stays in a straight line even though there are no lines on the paper. She would totally know his handwriting in a room with all the other fancy types of writing for a few reasons. Jake's T is always a bit smaller than the other letters that he writes because he is used to writing it after the S in Stone, a letter that his father drilled in him was the most important since it was their family name. She also found that a few times Jake would dot the i in a unique pattern just to give his writing a dramatic flair. Sure, Jacob Stone abides by the modern rules of English and grammar- unlike Ezekiel who seems to introduce a new acronym to the Library every week- but that doesn't mean he can't spice up his own writing every once in a while.

The second course is some hand-made spaghetti that Eve had no idea Jake knew how to make. However, she is quite impressed by the skill and knows that it could easily put any restaurant spaghetti to shame in a heartbeat. Similarly to Ezekiel, Jake comes out of the Annex kitchen wearing waiter attire, but instead of the bowtie, Jake wears a fake mustache like in the movies and passes her a large red rose.

"Happy birthday, darlin', he whispers before clapping his hands once to reveal Ezekiel.

Ezekiel, like Jake, has on one of those impossibly large mustaches as he makes his way over to the table.

"Your garlic bread, Mama Baird," Ezekiel softly says, setting it down beside her plate of spaghetti with a smile gracing his lips.

"Guys, you know not all Italian chefs have big mustaches and speak with impossibly thick accents, right?" Flynn adds in as he sits on the couch watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ on TV with Cassandra and Jenkins.

"Yes, mate, we know!" Ezekiel calls back, not bothering to use his fake Italian accent right now.

"You're gonna accuse an art historian about not knowing how different people sound? I'm just playin' along for Baird's birthday!" Jake shouts over the singing of "We're a Couple of Misfits" from the theatre room of the Annex.

"These puppets are very creepy looking. Are you sure this is a program for children?" Jenkins asks, wrapping a snowman blanket around his shoulders as a slight chill comes into the room.

No one speaks for a good minute before Flynn responds to the movie with a slight tremor in his voice. "Now that you mention it, Jenkins, this actually is a very terrifying movie. Should we watch _Elf_ instead?"

"Oh, yes. At least I don't have nightmares about that Will Ferrell guy like I would these creepy reindeer puppets."

For dessert, Jake and Ezekiel work together to make a chocolate molten cake for everyone in the Annex; let's just say it becomes a staple in the Library's Christmas celebration.

At dinner, with much pleading from Ezekiel, they order pizza for dinner from the youngest Librarian's favorite pizza parlor about three blocks away. They get it delivered, mostly because they all assured Eve that she deserves to be pampered on her birthday. On a side note, no one really wanted to go out of the Annex since they all are already in their pajamas for the day. Flynn has on just a light brown T-shirt with a bear on it and a pair of black sweatpants, but he also has a white robe on over his clothes to combat the cold that is starting to creep into the Annex. Eve has on a black T-shirt with grey sweatpants that she typically wears when she is at her own apartment. A pair of black slippers warms her feet, in addition to her wearing some fuzzy socks. If one thing can be said about Colonel Eve Baird on a winter night, it's that fuzzy "slipper socks" as they are called are her weakness; she absolutely loves them. Jake has on a long-sleeved shirt that says "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal" on it in big red letters along with a pair of fuzzy sleep pants that have small candy canes and Christmas trees on them.

"Where did ya get your pajamas, mate? The holiday rejects department store?" Ezekiel teases as they wait on the pizza to arrive.

"Jones, I'm warning you-" Jake growls under his breath, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. "Where did ya get yours, thief? The Children's Place?" he laughs, pointing to Ezekiel's pajama pants.

Ezekiel is wearing a pair of blue pants that have cats on them, and the cats even look to be singing Christmas carols. His shirt is a portrait of a yellow Labrador that has his or her tongue poking out of one corner of the dog's mouth with eyes as light as chocolate.

"Shut up, Stone! These clothes are not as bad as your montage of Christmas clothes! What, they didn't have an ugly sweater to go with it?"

Jake is off the couch he is sitting on beside Jenkins so fast that no one has time to react. He has Ezekiel wrapped in a headlock and shows no signs of letting up anytime soon. Ezekiel's face goes red momentarily from lack of air, and he begins to motion to Eve for the Guardian to do something.

"Jacob Stone, let go of your younger brother this instant!" she jokes, but Jake is aware of the fierceness in her voice.

The cowboy drops his arms from around Ezekiel's neck and then begins to move back towards the couch when the Annex doorbell rings.

"Pizza's here," he laughs before heading to pay the pizza deliverer.

Ezekiel's eyes light up as he climbs back onto the second sofa beside Eve. The young thief even begins to bounce up and down, his black hair flopping on his forehead and face as he does so.

It turns out that everyone in the Annex has a particular pizza that he or she likes above all other kinds. For Ezekiel, that pizza is double cheese- with one layer being mozzarella cheese- with extra pepperoni and bacon to top the pizza. If it wasn't for the mozzarella cheese, other people in the Annex may actually share pizza with Ezekiel, but everyone is convinced that the young thief gets his pizza like that where he does not ever have to share with anyone else. Jake, Eve, and Flynn can share pizza- or two if we're being precise- with just pepperoni and bacon on it as a topping. Jenkins, meanwhile, likes vegetarian supreme pizza, so no one else in the Library eats that pizza except the caretaker himself. Cassandra likes a plain cheese pizza, mostly because her parents did not let her experiment with a multitude of toppings when she was younger. However, a point everyone can agree on, is the fact that the bread from the pizza place is absolutely amazing and must be ordered every time pizza is brought to the Annex.

"Turn on a movie, Flynn," Eve whispers to him as she lays her head in the crook of Flynn's neck as they half-sit half-lie on the couch in the Annex's theatre room.

"What movie would you like to watch, my sweet Christmas angel?" Flynn inquires, pressing a soft kiss to her lips while the others are up getting more hot chocolate or more pizza.

"How about the one with the kid that gets left alone?" Eve suggests with a smile on her face. "Jones should like that one," she laughs, thinking of how Ezekiel would like to see the traps the young boy lays out.

"You mean _Home Alone?"_ Flynn chuckles, gently moving to go through the Annex's vast collection of movies that has been added to over the years by previous Librarians, along with Flynn, Eve, Jake, Ezekiel, and Cassandra.

"Yes."

Flynn grins as he finds just the right box in the DVD shelf that is pretty much overflowing at this point in time. Once he has the movie in the DVD player, the others have returned to the sitting area and have taken up new positions in relation to everything else. Ezekiel is lying down on the couch Eve and Flynn have been sitting on; the thief's head rests on Eve's leg as she strokes one of her hands through his mop of jet black hair. To anyone who doesn't know any better, they would believe that Ezekiel actually is Eve's son with how vulnerable he is being around her. Jake has taken up a position in front of the fireplace, surrounded by blankets and pillows as he lies inside a blue sleeping bag with a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of buttered popcorn not too far away from him. Jenkins and Cassandra are snuggled underneath a penguin blanket with Cassandra resting her back against Jenkins' arm as they prepare to watch the movie.

"All right! Are we all ready to begin the movie now?" Flynn inquires as he sits back on the couch next to Eve, allowing his girlfriend to snuggle close to his chest as she lays her head near his heart.

"Mm-hmm," Ezekiel sleepily says as he tries to talk mid-yawn.

"Yeah. Let's get it started," Jake mumbles as he wraps his arms around a pillow to prop himself up on the floor.

"I'm ready when you are, Mr. Carsen," Jenkins softly comments as he takes one more sip of his hot chocolate.

"Start the movie, Librarian," Eve whispers in his ear, kissing his cheek in the process.

"I don't think I've ever seen _Home Alone_ before," Cassandra remarks as she takes a bit more of the penguin blanket for herself, not that Jenkins would complain.

With that, Flynn starts the movie, and everyone laughs at regular intervals as Kevin sets up traps around the house for the burglars. Yes, even Jenkins gets a kick out of seeing the robbers fall down the icy stairs and getting stuck to the tar-covered stairs in the basement.

After watching _Home Alone_ and _A Christmas Story,_ the Librarians, Guardian, and Knight of the Round Table decide it is time for Secret Santa.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Flynn happily asks, the Santa hat reappearing on his head as he literally hops his way over to the tree.

"Flynn, don't you want to give the LITs their hats first?" Eve smiles, knowing that the three younger members of the Library family would enjoy the hats as much as Flynn himself does.

Flynn follows Eve's words and goes to a hidden drawer in his desk to retrieve hats for everyone else in the Annex. The head Librarian drops an elf hat on Jake's head first before proceeding to do the same thing to Ezekiel and Cassandra. Flynn laughs upon seeing their shocked expressions and then moves over to Jenkins with a large grin on his face.

"And what, may I ask, is on my head that has you grinning so widely, Mr. Carsen?" Jenkins asks in as calm a voice as he can muster right now.

"You're a reindeer, Jenkins!" Ezekiel laughs as he snaps a picture of their caretaker on his phone to post on Instagram later.

"It's not a bad look for you, Jenkins," Eve smiles, coming over to press a kiss to Jenkins' cheek.

"Well, it is quite a difference from Ezekiel's elf ears that come with his hat," Jenkins smirks before directing his attention to Eve. "What was that for, Eve?"

"You're standing under mistletoe, Jenkins," Eve laughs, her blue eyes shining in mischief.

Cassandra then comes over and presses a light peck to Jenkins' cheek as well.

"Merry Christmas, Jenkins," the redhead smiles as she stands near him.

"Thank you, Ms. Cillian," Jenkins grins as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we get to presents now?" Ezekiel excitedly asks, that childish look back in his eyes as he sits down on the floor near the Christmas tree.

"We can't start yet, Jones. Where is your hat, Baird?" Jake inquires as he starts to make his way towards the tree as well.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about you, Mrs. Claus," Flynn grins like an idiot, drooping the rather large and furry hat over her blonde hair.

Eve simply smiles before kissing Flynn under the mistletoe, making Ezekiel make fake gagging noises while covering his eyes.

"Mom and Dad, stop" he jokes as Flynn and Eve continue to kiss.

When Flynn and Eve finish kissing, they move over to sit by Jenkins on the now abandoned couch.

"Well, children, what are you waiting for?" Eve grins down at her LITs.

"Pass out the gifts," Flynn adds in, resting his arm on the side of the couch.

As soon as that statement leaves Flynn's lips, presents are taken out from under the tree quicker than anyone can blink.

"Here's your gift, mate," Ezekiel says with a smirk as he passes Jake a box wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper.

"Thanks, Jones. I wonder what's inside," Jake excitedly says, his blue eyes lighting up in hope as he takes the box from Ezekiel.

Wrapping paper flies from the art historian's hands, and the present is soon unwrapped. Inside lies a very interesting and unexpected gift.

"A hippopotamus, Jones? Seriously?" Jake groans, holding the stuffed hippo in his hands as he barely restrains himself from throwing a pillow at the thief.

"Yep! You said you wanted a hippopotamus for Christmas as a kid, so I got one for ya. _And_ it's gift wrapped!" Ezekiel smirks, his elf hat rising on his head as he doubles over with laughter.

"I thought we agreed on no gag gifts," Jake mumbles under his breath, not sure what Ezekiel thought he could actually do with a stuffed hippo.

"That's not your real gift, Stone. That one I bought at the store yesterday; the real one's right here."

More wrapping paper flies off of a large present in just under fifteen seconds.

"An exact replica of Starry Night by Van Gogh?! Wait, this is a replica, right?"

"Right. I didn't steal it or anything."

That was one of the longest- and only- hugs Jacob Stone has ever given to Ezekiel Jones.

"It's perfect. I'll put it over my bed in my apartment when we go to our homes tomorrow night."

The rest of the gifts go in such a way. Flynn gives Cassandra a giant stuffed puppy that has a bottle of her favorite perfume scent attached to one of the sides with a piece of ribbon. Cassandra, meanwhile, gives Jenkins a Scrabble set, knowing that the caretaker is all for showing off the big words he knows. Couple that with how much he and Flynn love word games, and it's a match made for even the toughest caretaker and person to shop for. Jake gave Flynn a collection of old board games, stemming from Senet to chess and any other mind game he could think of. Of course, Flynn being Flynn loved every last game and even told Jake he would challenge him to a Senet game before the night is over.

Eve gives her gift to Ezekiel next. As soon as the thief gets ahold of the elegantly wrapped gift, his nimble fingers instantly start to unwrap the bow Eve put around the paper with snowmen on it.

"Sweet! Mama Baird, all of this is amazing!" Ezekiel grins like a Cheshire Cat as he flings himself into Eve's arms before hugging her like his life depends on it.

"You're welcome, Ezekiel. I'm glad you like it," Eve grins while talking softly to him, hugging him back and ruffling his black hair.

"What did you get, buddy?" Flynn inquires, not having seen the thief's gift with as quick as he was to jump up and hug Eve.

"Baird got me the newest technology for getting into safes and security systems!" Ezekiel happily says, a lopsided grin still remaining on his face.

"Jones, I'm warning you now, if any of my stuff goes missing, you're gonna wish you had never met me," Eve warns him in a serious tone.

"No worries, Colonel. I'll probably just practice on Stone's desk," he laughs.

"You better not!" Jake shouts as he brings in a new bowl of buttered popcorn.

"It was a joke, mate."

"Sure it was. We can never be too careful around you, Jones."

Jenkins interrupts the scene before it can become too intense by clearing his throat and standing in front of Eve.

"Colonel Baird, I do believe it is my turn to give you your gift for Secret Santa," Jenkins smiles, and Eve could not be happier.

Jenkins always tried his best to show his love for his Library family, but he always has had a bigger soft spot in his heart for Eve.

"Jenkins, I—I don't know what to say," Eve remarks, a lump forming in her throat as she gets choked up.

"I do. Open it, Eve," Jenkins gently prods, walking her over to the couch to have her sit down.

Eve rips the paper off and finds exactly what she has been wanting for all her life laying inside the gift paper: a family.

"Jenkins, this is beautiful," she breathes, her blue eyes clouding up with emotion as she looks between the present and the man responsible for it. "Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome, Eve."

Jenkins took the time to make Eve a photo album with pictures of all of them throughout their time spent as a family since that first day that Flynn brought them all together. Pictures of Ezekiel's 20th birthday, Jake's rodeo win picture from this summer, of Flynn and her own self kissing, and much more all grace the pages. All the memories from her years of being a Guardian and falling in love with her Librarian boyfriend come flashing back in one burst.

"Thank you, Jenkins," Eve smiles, hugging the caretaker for the second time that night. "You reminded me I have a family."

"You do that all on your own, Guardian. Happy birthday, my darling Eve," Jenkins smiles, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

When Eve and Jenkins end their hug, Flynn approaches his girlfriend with that Santa hat still dangling from his head.

"Eve, I have a birthday present for you. I was going to wait until tomorrow to give you this, but…. Now seems more appropriate," Flynn smiles before he captures Eve's hands in his own while slipping her a small box wrapped in red paper.

"Flynn, what did you do this year?" Eve laughs, knowing that last year he got her a charm bracelet where each charm resembled a member of their team.

"Open it and see, Guardian," Flynn smiles, his dark brown eyes shining.

With hands shaking, Eve unwraps the small box and finds a black velvet box inside the paper.

"Flynn, is this what—" Eve begins to ask before Flynn starts to shush her gently.

"I want to do this properly," Flynn remarks before he gets down on one knee in front of his girlfriend and the rest of his Library family. "Eve Baird, you were there for me from the minute I fell into your life- literally. And, every moment since we met has been quite the adventure. Whether we're fighting dragons, or evil fictional wizards, or even if we're just having a food fight while making spaghetti, I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. You've taught me so much, and seeing you in the Library every day just puts a smile on my face," Flynn starts off before taking a deep breath and asking the scariest question he has ever found himself asking. "Eve, my Guardian Christmas angel, will you marry me?" Flynn asks, his brown eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh, Librarian. I will marry you. Yes," Eve breathlessly laughs, only to be startled when confetti and balloons drop down on her and Flynn, along with a homemade banner that says "Happy Birthday, Eve!" written in Flynn's somewhat messy handwriting with smaller notes from the LITs and Jenkins being elsewhere on the banner.

"What is all of this?" Eve asks in confusion.

"Well, I had a bit of help," Flynn smirks.

"We knew you would say yes," Cassandra grins.

"So, we helped Flynn rig up a system to set all this off when you said yes," Jake smiles as he starts to pick up the balloons as they get closer to the fire.

"It was pretty simple, actually. The Library records almost everything we say, so I hooked up a trigger to respond to your voice if you said yes," Ezekiel smirks, pleased with his work.

"The one time our thief's skills come in handy," Jenkins jokes. "Congratulations, Colonel Baird and Mr. Carsen," he smiles, passing Eve the bouquet of white roses Flynn bought at the store yesterday when he claimed to be in the men's room.

Eve leans in before pressing a long, sweet kiss to her Librarian fiancé's lips.

"Best birthday ever," Eve grins before she grabs a small box from the floor. "I wanted to give you this tomorrow, too, but now seems like the proper time," the Guardian announces as she hands it to Flynn.

Flynn grabs the box wrapped in green paper before tearing into it to find a box of his own in the paper.

"Eve, you didn't-"

"Open it, Flynn."

Flynn finds a key inside the box, and a confused expression makes its way onto his face.

"I don't understand, Eve," Flynn admits, not sure what the key goes to.

"Flynn, you've always wanted a place to call home. I put down a down-payment for a house. But, I guess now you'll have a roommate," Eve answers, and she can barely keep on her feet when Flynn suddenly grabs her wrists and kisses her passionately.

"Our home," he whispers when they pull apart.

It would be hard to top this Christmas Eve, that's for sure.

The next morning, the four Librarians, one Guardian, and Jenkins awake to find a White Christmas in the Annex. Outside the Annex lies about two or three feet of freshly fallen snow just waiting to be played in. Ezekiel is the first one up, other than Jenkins who was up earlier to leave stockings on the fireplace for each member of the team. The Australian thief's eyes light up and he decides to go around to the other rooms of the Annex and wake up his friends/family.

"Jake, wake up, mate!" Ezekiel yells as he plops down on the couch next to the sleeping cowboy.

"What, Jones? It's Christmas morning, can't I sleep in?" Jake says with a groan as he rolls over and rubs his blue eyes.

"It snowed outside! Come on; we gotta go wake the others!" he continues to shout, practically pulling the older man by the shirt to get him to get up.

The two men then run around the Annex to wake up Cassandra, Flynn, and Eve to go and play in the snow that is a somewhat-rare sight in Portland. Without even putting on a thick jacket, Ezekiel runs out into the snow and flings himself into a snow bank to begin to make snowballs.

"Children, wear a jacket!" Jenkins calls out after his reckless Librarians. At least Eve had the sense to put on a coat.

"Guys, we need to build a snowman!" Cassandra happily squeals as she runs out into the powdery snow.

"Not yet! Stop right there!" Ezekiel yells as he holds up an armload of snowballs. "You're not going anywhere!" he laughs before he throws a snowball square at Jake's head, splattering snow all in the oldest LIT's hair.

"JONES!" Jake roars before he runs through the snow and tackles Ezekiel into the snow bank, not even bothering trying to make sure there is no ice below the thief.

Jake then gets a mischievous glint in his eyes before he grabs two handfuls of snow. The first handful he shoves in Ezekiel's face, making the thief wince a little bit, but it is the second handful that makes the young Australian squirm. Jake takes the second handful and stuffs it down Ezekiel's Labrador shirt, an action which makes Ezekiel pop up from the snow and rush over to Jenkins who is holding the black haired thief's jacket. Unfortunately for Jenkins, Flynn decides to try to throw a snowball at Ezekiel, only to watch in horror as the youngest LIT moves out of the way. The snowball hits Jenkins dead in the face.

"Mr. Carsen, I believe you are, as they say, a dead man walking," Jenkins smiles viciously before throwing snowball after snowball at Flynn.

"But, I have Eve on my side!" Flynn confidently smiles, only to come face-first with a snowball punch delivered by none other than Eve.

"Sorry, Librarian. I'm siding with Jenkins and Ezekiel today," Eve smirks before whirling around and hitting Jake in the back with a snowball.

It soon becomes a snowball fight for the history books. Jenkins, Eve, and Ezekiel actually make quite the team together, something that will be remembered by the team the next time when teams are involved in the Library. Flynn, Jake, and Cassandra make an okay team together, but Jake and Flynn each have different ideas on what a winning strategy is. The rest of the day is filled with snowball fights, building snowmen and women, along with making an army of snow angels in the front "yard" of the Annex. None of them could be happier, and when they all get too cold, the Librarians and Guardian return indoors to be greeted by the warm and sweet aroma of hot chocolate prepared by none other than Jenkins. Presents are exchanged later in the day, and no one can argue that this Christmas is the best one they have ever had together.

 **Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers! This is my first entry to the** ** _The Librarians_** **fandom! I hope everyone enjoyed, and I sincerely hope that my characterization of these unique and amazing characters is okay! There wasn't much Cassandra, because I am not quite sure how to write her just yet. I really wanted to tag Jenkins because of his sassiness that is included in this story. I am planning on writing more** ** _Librarians_** **stuff from now on. In fact, I asked for all three movies and the first two seasons on DVD for Christmas! I'll know in three days whether I get them or not… :) I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please leave me a review with what you thought. I appreciate all reviews; they help me determine what my readers like. Happy holidays to all of you! Until my next** ** _Librarians_** **story! I will write more Evlynn!**


End file.
